Unexpected Suprises
by JellyJinxx
Summary: (suck at writing summaries: read hopefully you'll like) So its been a couple of years since Gambits last return to the X-Mansion, Trouble down south and power difficulty drives him to seek help. He's in for a world of shock when he sees how much has changed over the years including his Cherie. May change rating later, hope ya'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected suprises

Disclamier: I dont own any marevl related characters or anything that seems fimiliar so yea hopefully I wont get in trouble for just writing whats on my mind.

It had been three year since the last time he had ever been there yet it still felt like an eternity, still he was determined to get back to the mansion and set everything straight. Specially with his cherie.

He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do for his absense and all but he hoped that his return would set things straight. So with crossed fingers he confidently waited for his destination to arrive.

After two agonizing days and half hour taxi ride he finally mad his destination. Yup the grand mansion of xaveirs school for the gifted youngsters was now hopefully the new place he could call a home, atleast for awhile that is. So with stealthy quick steps he mad for the door but was immidiatly stopped by a pair or razor sharp claws pointed for his jugular.

"Ahh, Wolvie in wha' favor do Ah owe de 'onor of 'our presents?"stated the cocky cajun.

With a feral growl the short hairy canadian stepped a bit closer "Don't ya dare make names gumbo, I coulda asked ya the same question."

But as quick as quicksilver the cocky smirk disapeared from the cajuns face and instead was replaced with a more serious one. "Wit' all do respect I would rather speak with de prof on why Im here."

As if sensing the truthfullness of this request, instead of arguing the wolverine instead moved aside with another mumbled grunt " Dont push it I still got my eye on ya."

In a short trip they stood at the doors of the famious Charles Xaviers. With a stiff nod from Logan and a psychic invitement from the professor Gambit slowly but surly made his way in.

To his utter suprise there was no other mutants in the office aside from him and the professor, with an arched eyebrow Gambit couldnt help but wonder if this was a trap or a test to see if he was trust worthy.

"Please have a seat , now I understand that you have seaked me for a specific reason. So please do inform me on what it is I can help you with." asked a calmly Xavier.

"Well ya see, Ah got dis here problem with well umm my powers they um I guess you can say excelerated. At first I thought it was slip ups but now I know I'm having more problems on controlling dem, so now all I wana know is if ya can help. Cause if not then I best be on my way to find 'nother solution."

Atfer a slightly long pause of thought the professor concluded an answer, " I can assure you that I will try my best to help you gain control, but please do not feel offeneded by asking me for help. So to settle this problem you are welcome to stay here as long as you need and if you wish to permenitly join all you need to do is ask. So anymore questions?"

Quite shocked at how welcomly Xavier could be Gambit simply nodded his head no. "Very well if you need any assistance along the way please feel free to ask." Were Xavier's last worsds before allowing Gamit to leave.

Slowly after getting his thoughts together Remy confidently made his way to his newest destination, HIS cherie's room.

ok so this is my first ever story and yes im new to fanfiction so hope i did good, hope yall enjoyed it, sorry accents or spellling wasnt that good, and hopefully i added chapters fastly. so thanks for reading see ya later

~with love ME :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

*Disclamier: I dont own any marevl related characters or anything that seems fimiliar so yea hopefully I wont get in trouble for just writing whats on my mind.

As fast a he could Gambit made for the nearset exit instead of using the door as any person would; Gambit prefered the window, what could he say old habits die hard. Once he reconized the surroundings he slowly peaked through the uncovered window, but to his utter suprise he saw no Rogue or any trace of her anywhere. Everything looked completly different from what he remebered. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that she might have left long ago, hell she could probably be de..

His thoughts were put to a stop as he realized a figure had enter threw the door. It was her younger friend the chaton. This quickly cheered him up, cause if she was here then she obviously knew where his southern belle was.

He gently tapped on the glass allowing her to know his presence, still startled by the random noise and by a pair of glowing red eyes she dropped her books and accidently phased threw the floor.

"Damn not de best approach."He whispered as he slide down the tree and entered the kitchen where he knew she landed. Just as he thought there she was still confused on what she thought she saw, that is until she looked up.

"OMG! GAMBIT IS THAT LIKE TOTALLY YOU!?" The tiny brunette screeched.

Gambit allowed a sly grin to place on his face "Oui petite."

"Like what are you like so doing here? Like we all thought that you like vanished or somethig!"

A soft chuckle escaped through him as he thought of Rogue wondering where he's been off to. "Nah petite, ol' Gambit's ju' be'n 'round is all, but now he here ta stay."

He saw Kitty brighten up even more when he mentioned he was staying longer "Yea so Gambit was just lookin' for his cherie but noticed that she not in her room so ya migh' kno' w'ere she at?"

With a loud gasp she beamed up "LIKE OMG GAMBIT THAT IS SO SWEEET! Like totally she got a room change cause she you know graduated and all, so now she's like in the adult wing."

"Wow that is somethin', so dat means she perminatly an x-men now huh?"

"Like yes, and it is like so wonderful and now you too are gonna join the x-men so that means you guys can like totally catch up again and like ge-"

"Whoa whoa there petite speakin' of which maybe she shoul' see meh for herself firs' dat way she aint dat shocked ta see meh, non?"

Kitty playfully thonked her head "Oh yea like duh how could i like totally forget haha,"

Just as Gambit was about to exit in search for his cherie kitty quickly jumped in his way.

"Whoa Gambit like wait I like totally forgot to like mention Rogue's like not here right now."

It seemed like Gambits world was about to fall with those simple words."Heh, what you mean by dat chaton?"

"Like she's way on like a mission, you now solo stuff."

Gambit pondered on why she would be away on a mission especially all by herself.

But apperently Kitty saw his cirious face. "Umm how about we get you like settled into a room and like then I can like explain all this to you ok?" Said a slightly bubbled kitty.

Not waiting for an answer kitty ushered Gambit upstairs while she began to lead the way.

yay i did my second chapter hope ya like hope its good an its not to short for ya if so tell me and i wil try to add more details and stuff promise, again i apologize for any bad spelling or any bad accents any ways there more were this came from if ya really enjoy it.

-~with love me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

*Disclamier: I dont own any marvel related characters or anything that seems fimiliar so yea hopefully I wont get in trouble for just writing whats on my mind.

P.S.: Ok so hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and yea i know ya'll were expecting Rogue but instead got a Kitty scene haha. Anyways...hope it didnt dissapoint most of you guys, so hears chapter 3 enjoy!

Slowly but surly they made their way up the grand stair case which led to an intersection taking a left they soon crossed through many halls, after the fifth intersection they went to a hall that ended with a large window side.

Gambit was sure that the chaton had tooken a wrong turn somewhere back but to his suprise she procceded on and opened a door second to last of the end of the hall to the right. Standing aside from the door she jestered for him to go foward.

He stopped near the entrance way to inspect the room. It seemed much larger then what he had expected. It had warm welcoming beige on the walls with soft carpeted floors.

It came with fine furniture such; as a queen size bed even though he prephered a king over queen. A dresser with a big mirror top which seemed a bit girlish for his his taste. Two closed doors which must have been a rther large closet. An attacted bathroom which he presumed would contain the usual things such as toliet, tub, shower, the works. What he also noticed was that he had a great veiw of the west if he were to go out on the balcony porch.

In the end it seemed abit empty on the inside but with a few personal touches he was sure it would look better in no time. Still he couldn't help but feel a bit odd for being offered such a room. Stepping into the room he quickly turned on his heels to face the younger girl.

"Well chaton dis looks nice and all but ol' Gambit don't t'ink he can accept dis here fine room."

Before Gambit could utter another word Kitty quickly began to ramble.

"Oh like I'm sorry I know your probably like used to bigger and better rooms, but these are actually some of our best spare rooms. And like we couldnt really put you in the kids wing cause well you know then you'd have to share, and that would just like be weird. Then I thought well like the adults wing is waaay better speacially with the veiw, cause your probably used to it being down south and all. Not to mention like you get privacy and like now less people will be able to bother you cause like little kids arent allowed in this part unless like their invited or have buisness in these parts. But like don't worry thats like barley ever. Not to like mention you'll be part of the x-men soon right, so like why not give you a great room while theres still some left." She stated rather cheery.

"Well now w'en ya put it dat way maybe Gambit can give dis place a try, non?"

"So I'll just step out of your way so you can like unpack and stuff, or what ever new people do" With that Kitty merrly skipped out of the room."

Slowly Gambit scanned the room before making his way to inspect the closet to dump his extra clothes, but before he could reach the knob Kitty's head popped in through the main door.

"Oh yea like by the way feel free to like ask for any info or help and like I'll be around so we can like finish our chat.",With that she disappeared through the wall again.

Gambit flew back on the bed with a heavy sigh, he couldnt believe how forgiving and accepting these people were.

Not only that but his main reason on coming here wasn't even present right now, for all he knew Rogue was off on another continent fighting just to stay alive while he was here not even able to help her at all. He knew he was being dramatic but still he couldn't help worry for the strong southern belle sometimes.

With his mind made up he threw his belongs carelessly onto the bed and left in search of the chaton. He wasn't going to play her games and wait for her return.

No, he was Remy Lebeau and if he wanted answers bout his cherie he'd go and get them himself.

Being the skilled theif that he was, he easily made his way to the lower level of the house. And if he knew enough about the chaton then she'd either be in the kitchen, a sociable yet relaxing place, or her room.

Gambit chose his first option the kitchen cause that way if be bumped into someone he reconized he'd simply ask them for the little information he seeked. And if they were no help which he doubted, then he asked them to point out the chaton.

Successfully reaching the kitchen his wondering red on black eyes searched over the area for a certain talkative, blue eyed, ponytailed girl, but seeing as lady lucky was not on his side for today, Kitty was no were to be seen in the room.

There was however another person seated on one of the high stools near the island bar. The man looked no different then an ordinary guy with his blonde clean cut hair, round normal light brown eyes, even his "training" clothes seemed normal as it just looked like a pair of black tights.

This caused Gambit to stiffle a laugh as he pitcured the man as a secret ballet dance. Apperently this caught the guys attention for he slightly turned his head to view the new comer.

Gambit not being one to feel embarassed or ashamed easily shot the stranger a cocky smile and introduced himself.

"Dah names Gambit, can ah help ya?", Gambit couldn't help being a smart mouth but something bout this guy just felt off.

Caught off guard the man quickly recovered. "Hey you were the one acting weird, if someone should be getting an apology it should be me!"

Gambit couldn't believe it, this guy was to easy to piss-off this was gonna be funner then he thought. "Oh my bad princess, would ya like Gambit ta bow down and kiss your hand while he's at it."

The mans face grew a light pink, yup he was really getting angry, "The names Pulse, and I'd watch what you say next if I were you."

"Oh is dat a threat?", Gambit stated with a tilt to his head, not even the least bit worried.

"You bet your southern ass it is!", Pulse quickly got out of his seat and went to stand face to face with Gambit.

Both men stood in all their might. Pulse standing as tall as can be hoping to strike as intimidating, while Gambit just grew more amused at what he was witnessing, because the man still came short in hight compared to the confident cajun.

But before either male could strike another insult they were interrupted by a cloud of sulfur.

"Hey der you are I waz lookin for you everywhere, Logan sent me to retrive you.", stated a rather agitated with that both NightCrawler and Pluse were gone in a flash.

Leaving a cocky cajun alone with the smell of sulfur in the room.

ahh, so thats chpt3 hope ya enjoyed it made it longer then the last two YAY. ok so rogue will be coming soon i promise, lol love how cocky gambit can be, hope ya know who pulse is cause lets just say with him things will be more challenging not to mention complicated. Sorry if anything is spelled wrong or accents are no good, i tried my best so let me know if im doing ok, gona go for chpt4 YAY!

~with love-me :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

*Disclamier: I dont own any marvel related characters or anything that seems fimiliar so yea hopefully I wont get in trouble for just writing whats on my mind.

YAy ok so i did it i wrote a really long chapt. hopfully i can do it again anyways as usual hope you guys enjoyed the last chapt and dont worry ladies and fellas if yar wondering it will end in a romy... if i can find an ending tbh im just making this up as im goin so with luck let the story continue! *swoosh!*

Gambit had enough commin sense to know that all x-men and x-men to be; were doing a training session or something like that, so he didn't even bother to search for the bubbly valley girl.

No instead the bored cajun went straight to the fridge to fish out something edible to eat. He had had a very long trip and some very annoying encounters, the least he could do to cheer up his mood is find something yummy for his tummy, besides his cherie.

After searching the fridge for more then a few minutes he decided to take the whole tub of cookie n' cream ice cream.

Gambit slowly made his way back to his blane room, for there was no need to rush. Rogue was no where to be herd of, he couldn't question any of the x-men cause they were all buisy at the moment, he didn't feel like entering a random room just to get oddly stared at, not to mention no one would even notice that he'd just up and dissapeared cause most didn't even know he was there.

After a quick game of dodging random mutants and exploring bits of the mansion Gambit finally returned to the place he would now call his room.

Quietly closing the door he lazy spread arcoss his bed wondering what else there was to do. He had already finished the tub of ice cream long ago, which at first was yummy but now just left him feeling sticky.

Gambit slowly sat up to observe himself through the looking galss. His light auburn hair once an ugly chili bowl style grew out and now was a bit shoulder legnth but he always pulled it back with a pony tail to the nape of his neck, while the front bangs litely fell in his eyes now and then; seemed messy and greasy at the moment.

While his facial hair that used to be a goatee now looked like a beard was growing with it. Seeing as how dirty and unkept he looked Gambit rolled off the bed and head for the bathroom.

"Damn, and ta t'ink ma beautiful chere coulda saw her Remy all foul looking, no wonder no one recognize me.", Gambit quietly muttered while grabbing the needed items to properly clean himself.

After a couple of hours of much needed bath and a proper shave Gambit finally exited the now steaming shower. He quickly moved towards the mirror to see the more approachble Remy Lebeau.

There standing as his reflection was a more handsom cocky cajun. 'Yup dis will do.'

Now getting a clearer view he could see that his hair had a more softer fluffy look that ladies love then that nappy greasy mess from before.

And now his face was cleanly shaven, no longer full of scruff or the goatee. Gambit seemed rather pleased of this new clean work, this he knew Rogue would approve of this and would want to see. A new, better changed him.

Gambit easily slipped on a pair of black silk boxers and some lose fiting jeans that hung low on his hips in case he decicded to go "exploring" again. Not to mention in case someone just waltzed right in.

Grabbing the abandon towel on his bed, he began to pace back and forth thinking of ways he could make his room less uncomfortable, while towel drying his still soaked hair.

Once he felt that his hair was dry enough he threw the now soaked towel to the coner of his room remembering to get it later, and lazily flopped back into his bed.

Yup he could really use a T.v. right now. He looked over his bedside table to see a digital black clocks with red neon lights flashing the time.

It red 2:03, he didn't think it had been that late but maybe time did really fly by fast when you only think about a girl with white streaks in her hair, how you'll impress her and how to make your room awesome.

Slightly groaning Gambit lazily dragged his feet across the fuzzy crum free floor, heading to turn off the light switch.

Who ever his new"neighbors"were they must really not care if he'd had them on for so long not to metion all the noise he made now and again.

He slightly paused for a sec, maybe he didn't have any. Gambit felt slightly pleased yet curious, what if cause no one trusted him. Ha like he cared.

Then again what if it was another test just to see if he'd steal anything, ha then he better make sure they didn't catch him.

He really could care less cause at this moment he felt the warmth of the bed and heavy droppy eyes , claim over his body. Which only meant one thing besides thinking of his cherie, sleep was calling his name.

The slower the time passed the faster sleep was embracing Gambit into a blissful state that seemed undiscribable.

That is, until the alertful cajun heard a soft thud coming from outside. Being a skilled theif it wasnt easy to ignore such a sound especially, when it came from what sounded like the balcony.

Quickly and quietly Gambit arose to his feet, due to his unique red rubies on enbony black he had no need to switch on the light, and instead stealthly headed for the balcony doors.

Slighty peaking through the sheer curtains, which he would soon change, Gambit saw no person outside wondering about. However he did see a shadow enter the mansion due to the moons blue hue rays.

As quickly as he could, he silently pushed open the doors and darted towards the shadows direction. It led to the balcony next to his and knew it entered in due to movment from the darkend cutains within the doors.

It was now or never, he quietly swung open the other balcony doors and jumped in staff ready in hand incase action was to take place.

To his utter suprise the room was empty, except for the little lamp illuminating the room with a faint glow. It was now that he realized someone did own this room, question was where were they ,and if they were ok.

Just then the bathroom door swung open casting a brighter light to enter, causing Gambit to cover his sensitive eyes from the offending light.

All time stopped as he herd the voice of an angel sing his name

"Remy?"

just couldnt stop tada can ya guess who it is, so yea hope ya like hope its long enough for you guys and see ya next time. ugh i just cant stop adding more. chow!

-with love me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

*Disclamier: I dont own any marvel related characters or anything that seems fimiliar so yea hopefully I wont get in trouble for just writing whats on my mind.

Hope the last chapter didn't bore ya'll or confuse any, cause i really tried my best specially writing these way late at night but hey what can i say i love them! so yea again hope ya will be satisfied with this chapt and we'll see where this takes us. Enjoy (P.s.: I'd like to thank all you guys that are reading, it really means alot to me and this story, so with enough delay lets get this bad boy goin! :))

`It was so hard to breath, damn why was it so hard to breath.', Gambit couldn't believe what he had just herd.

Only a few people ever called him by his real name and most of them were back home in New Orleans, or just prephered calling him Gambit.

But no this voice was different, this voice held such mixed emotions it was hard to settle on which was more dominant. One thing was for sure, it seemed her accent had thickend.

"Rehmy, i-is that reahly ya?", quietly whispered the goddesses voice.

Still trying to clear his jumbled thoughts; very slowly Gambit moved his head in her direction, while risking a peak to see if what he herd was true.

Seeing her silhouette figure standing in the bathroom doorway stood the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his demonic eyes on, his cherie.

After all this time searching and worrying for her, he had finally found her, damn she even looked amazing with a confused expression twisted on her face.

"Oui mon chere, it b' me.", Gambit whispered back just as quiet as she had.

He could feel his plams slowly leak with sweat , while his mouth grew as dry as the Sahara desert making it hard to swallow. It amazed him how she could have such an affect over him, even now after so many years being apart.

But before Gambit could even think of his next move, Rogue quickly advanced towrads him and embraced him in a soft yet tight warm hug. He was stunned at how bold she had gotten, and couldn't help but get caught up in how nice she felt against him.

But before he could fully enjoy her tender embrace Rogue quickly backed away, while litely delivering a punch to his right arm.

"What da hell ya doin here Rehmy! A-Ah thought somethang bahd had happened to ya.", stated a rather pissed off Rogue.

"Ow chere, an' here Remy t'ought he was gettin' a welcome home kiss.", Gambit playfully said while rubbing his now stinging arm. Turning serious he continued on. "Remy kno's chere, dats one of de reasons why he came back." This quickly caught Rogue's attention.

"Back? Ya mean ya'll beh staying?", questioned an uneasy Rogue.

"Oui Remy stayin', he stayin' here a' de mansion." He said while deeply looking into her shaded eyes.

Rogue quickly took a step back not believing what she had just herd "What?! What da hell ,ya gota beh kidden meh!"

"Non, Remy tellin' de trut' hone't.", Gambit took a step towards Rogue hoping she wouldn't back away. Taking a deep breath Gambit continued on. "Re-I was hopin' te catch ya w'en I firs' got here, but de chaton sai' you were away. So I was gona wait till ya got back te tell ya why Re-I was here."

Rogue could tell Remy was speaking the truth due to his struggle on trying to talk in first person.

"Oh Rehmy A-Ah'm so sohry if ah knew then ah wouldn't have gone.", Rogue gently took Gambits hand in her delicate gloved hands while carefully leading him to the bed. "Come on, how bout we play catch-up and fill each other in on da details deal?"

Gambit felt as if this was all but a dream, of coarse if it was then they wouldn't be talking much. So this setteled it, this was definitely not a dream.

Trying to hide his now goofy smile he quietly whispered, "Oui."

He saw Rogue's form retreat back to the bathroom quickly switching off the light causing the room to dim down to only a faint glow, allowing his vision to slightly adjust. Though instead of returning back to him she made for the door and easily flicked on the main light causing an even brighter light to flood the room.

Once again blinded by the flash of light Gambit quickly sheilded his eyes, but stopped all movement when he felt a pessure sit next to him on the bed.

"Oh gawd Rehmy Ahm so sohry Ah totally forgot bout your sensitive eyes here lemme see." Gently guiding his face towards her with a gloved hand she was startled to see a completly changed and different looking Remy.

As if sensing her intense gaze upon himself, Gambit opened his unique eyes binking a few times only to see a pair of the most rarest emeralds gazing back at him.

He felt like a deer caught in headlights as the only thing that crossed his mind was how completly different she looked.

So thats chpt 5 took me a while with how i wanted it to be, sadly i dont feel that confident with this one but hopfully you guys enjoy it, might change it later so yea leme know what cha think. sorry if this one seems abit short. But yea Rogue! yay so lets see were this takes us toddels!

-with love me:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

*Disclamier: I dont own any marvel related characters or anything that seems fimiliar so yea hopefully I wont get in trouble for just writing whats on my mind.

(for readers)Ok yea so here we are again um incase most of you have gooten lost or dont understand i would like to point a few :So in xmenEvo rogue and scott shared a class together that means they must be in the same grade which also means same age or round it. So when apocolipse came they were bout to graduate=12thgrade=age18so that means the last time gambit and rogue saw each other she was 18,so it being 3years later makes rogue 21 in my story atleast. ok nd i dont really know the actually age difference between Rogue and Gambit so ima winging it nd make them um...4 years apart. yup so that makes remy 25. yummy. i'll mention other peoples ages later if needed. also if you guys are having a hard time picturing or thinking how they sound i recomend watching x-men tas cuz thats how i think of them or even the old xmen from 1990's comic. so yea nd happy new years or late years so yea here we go!

Remy could't help but be stunned by the goddess cupping his face in her gentle gloved hands. He couldn't lie Rogue was really attractive back in the past butnow, damn she was hotter then hot now.

Her hair once shoulder legnth was now swishing down her mid-back in soft lively dark auburn curls that made her look so wild but in a hot way. Her white streaks once two streaks framing her face was now styled into one big thick white streak that started at the top of her head and ended 3to4inches shorter then her auburn hair. She also wore a black 1inch headband that was supposed to hold back her white falling locks but failed miserably as he saw her push away a stubborn white lock.

He saw a pair a stunning emeralds that she called eyes twinkling at him, her nose yes the nose; was a cute little nose, but nothing like a pig or voldimort . No it was more of a perfect bite me and kiss me nose.

Along came a pair a big fully pouty red lips, oh how they made his mouth grow with hunger. All he could process was how much he wanted to crush his lips up against hers, making them swollen with passion.

Her face screamed perfecion especially with her more lively color, instead of a deathly pasty white it now glowed a warm milky peach that screamed touch me. He could tell this was the real Rogue unlike that cover up that she used to wear.

His eyes kept on trailing along her delicoius slim neck that he was bout to devour when he realized something was in the way of his veiw, or more like certain clothing items.

He noticed her seductive curvaceous body that was positioned a few inches from him, was sadly all covered up.

She wore a thick yellow and green leather suit, which by the way to Remy's enjoyment was skin tight. The green outlined her noticable curves leaving the yellow in the inside that just so happened to draw attention to her more feminine areas.

To which he spotted a little black X above her left boob, sweet. Remy also noticed a loose fitting belt hanging around the small of her waist, half was trying to remain on her slim waist while the other was snuggly on her hips. Causing a huge smirk to appear on Remy's face, and appriciate whoever the costum designer was.

Leading down he saw that she wore knee high yellow boots with a heel, damn she got few more points in Remy's books. His eyes continued looking downward at her hands, which are still cuppiing his face bonus points. And saw that she wore well fitting gloves that made it seem as if she wasn't wearing any, except they ended loosly at the junction of where her hands and arms meet probably so she could easily tear them off.

His demonic eyes trailed up her green cladded arm but saw that she wore another artical of clothing over this skin tight outfit. It was a little brown leather jacket that braley covered anything and ened rather shortly at the elbows and above the small of her back, it was even left open in the front to the wondering eyes.

Damn she really had grown, Remy could easily tell she was no longer a child her body screamed pure southern women, he couldn't help but wonder if she really was gona give him a good old southern welcome.

Just then he realized that she had spoken and gave him a sweet shy smile, damn even her most innoccent smiles looked hot and seductive especially with that 50wat smile filled with shiny white pearls that she called teeth.

Remy being quick on his feet recovered quickly and focused his gaze once again upon her hypnotizing eyes. Damn he couldn't believe his luck, she really was something. Just then her hold upon him released and she all to quickly backed away from him.

"So yea Ahma just be back ina sec k?"Sang a sweet southern bell.

Ok she really didn't sing but to Remy she could tap dance her way out of there and he wouldnt see the problem.

"Wha'? Back wer' ya goin chere Remy though' we was gona talk."Remy felt that if she walked away now then she'd some how dissapear off the face of the earth again.

"Ah told ya weren't ya listenin, Ahm just gohna get confortable and then we can chit-chat till our heart turn blue.", She pointed out slightly amused.

Remy smiled at this but felt abit confused, did he make her laugh. Whoa that was strange.

Once Rogue got her clothes from her drawers she quickly made her way to the attached bathroom. Remy was bout to jump off the bed when Rogue's head popped out the door with a playfully serious warning.

"No peaking swamp rat, less you be willing ta be my new throne rug.", and with that she quickly shut and locked the door.

Once he knew she was full in the process of cleaning herself Remy shot for the vanity mirror and inspected himself hoping he hadn't looked that bad when Rogue caught him here tonight.

xxx

Once the door was securly shut and locked Rogue allowed herself to relax. Seeing Remy had completly shook her world. She knew she would see him again but never so soon.

And boy did he change. Back the when they were younger he seemed attractive bit ruggish but decent looking. and thats why she liked him cause she knew he saw no intrest in her.

But now damn he was so hot you could bake cookies on those yummy abs, ugh she could even feel her way old time long forgotten feeling rising inside of her.

How ever, speakin of abs. Oh yea rogue so saw those puppies and boy were they just beggin to be licked. What, can't a gal enjoy a nice veiw specially when thats all she got.

Yea she knew she had changed a bit with looks and personality, but once she saw that she was developing into a woman she saw this as a sign to change altogether. It wasn't fair that the people around her were able to be themselves whenever and she was supposed to remain the depressed untouchable. No way! She wouldn't stand for it so instead she took the complete opossite unsafe dessision.

She left the institute, got a wake up call, went through alot of internal conflicts, but soon enough returned back to New York rejoined the x-men; after of coarse the difficulty she faced. Before she knew it everybody had mixed feelings for her, some good others not so much but she couldn't careless. 'Cause in the end its all the same, none of them would ever touch her, due to her "gift" ha as if.

So instead of facing the problem head on she picked to fight it off by accepting the most solo missions as possible. Who would've guessed after one mission a Remy would pop up in her room, especially a shirtless remy, wow woof.

But now after getting some space from that hunk of a cajun with his yummy abs, chiseledly well toned chest, big strong warm biceps, long soft auburn hair, deep mezmerizing pools of rubies and embony black, and damn did he come from the south cause he sure got a yummy delicious caramel tan.

Quickly snapping out of her dazed dream she started the shower and allowing the tempurature to adjust.

After a much needed bath Rogue briskly hopped out of the shower while wrapping a fluffy towel around herself.

Out of all the days Rogue didn't mind showing herself whether she looked smokin or not, she barely tried. She damned Remy for messing with her mind.

Just as Rogue was about to throw on some clothes and meet Remy, she stopped as she caught herself in the fogged up mirror.

It was as if she had just realized what she had just told Remy. They were going to talk about their past, about everything that had happened. Everthing.

Rogue slowly began to panic she couldn't do it, she coulnd't tell him the truth barely anyone knew the truth except for certain members of the xmen that interigated her. It was decided, she would leave out certain events that seemed to personal or fearful. Hell she'll even make up a few crap to entertain the crazed cajun.

With this settled and a shaky breath the now clothed Rogue slowly made her way to her main room were she knew a certain chatty cajun was waiting for her. Damn she just couldn't get a brake.

To her suprise she saw Remy spread out on her bed looking so peacful as he slumbered, maybe her luck has just risen after all.

YAYAYYAYA! k so i finally wrote it and hope ya'll enjoy. described the best i can hope it was readable/understandable. lets see oh yea added that stuff at the top so incase any who get confused on the way just skim through it and ya know get few info from it. also hope you guys like how i added a rogue's veiw, hmmm wonder what dark secrets she's hiding. and what bout gambit, will he really tell her everythng thats happened. well just have to wait and see. oh yea you notice rogue's the only one that calls remy remy, most just go by gambit. so with that i'd like to say thanks for reading hopefully i'll add more soon later.

-with love-me :)


End file.
